Kids and their Miracles
by pnaixrose
Summary: .one-shot S&S. "Where do babies come from"...Uh-oh. How will Sakura get herself out of this mess? Not even her usually strong willed - well...not really - husband could say anything.


**Kids and their Miracles  
By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS or any of its characters. However, I do own the new characters in this fic. Please don't sue.

* * *

I was humming peacefully to myself as usual on this fine morning. It was six-thirty and everyone seemed to be still. Except, of course, me. You'd think I'd never be early wouldn't you? Hah! Well these days I seemed to be early more often. Maybe it was because I had somehow outgrown my tardiness when I was younger. I remember everyone complaining that I was never on time and that teachers often gave me detention for being late. 

But the morning sickness is probably what woke me up these days.

As I stood there in front of the stove, cooking some pancakes and eggs, I heard someone turn off the shower upstairs. It was probably Syaoran. The kids would never wake up this early. And no way could it be Kero because he woke up even later than the kids. That dummy. He'll never change.

Well, you're probably saying to yourself, _"Kids?"_

Surprised? Ha. Why is it so surprising?

Yup. I'm a married woman. Proud and married to none other than my childhood love: Li Syaoran.

How'd it happen? Well after all my Card capturing days, life basically went smoothly except for my long-distance relationship with Syaoranas he stayed in Hong Kong. A lot of people told us to give up and that we wouldn't make it. Another reason was because we were so young. I was about eleven years old when he left and when I was twelve, he had come back during the summer with Meiling. That was when I had captured the Void Card...remember? Well, that was the only time he visited and after that, my hopes kind of slowly disappeared. The only means of talking to him was by email and letters since the Elders wouldn't let me talk to him on the phone or in person for some strange reason. Darn Elders. But then, when I turned sixteen, I was in my homeroom class when we found out that we were getting a new student. And surprise, surprise. It was Li Syaoran.

He always liked big entrances, didn't he?

I remember that day. I was half asleep at the time, butas soon ashe entered the room my eyes grew wide with shock. I was trembling and maybe I had tears in my eyes because Tomoyo handed me a hanky.

But all he did as he stood in front of the class was grin, something I thought he would never do. He was never one to grin so easily after all. Then he looked up at me, put on the gentlest smile ever seen from him and said a simple, "Hey, Sakura..."

Let me tell you, the class was whooping like crazy.

Wow...his voice. I had heard his voice again. He had changed so much since the last time I saw him. He grew taller, stronger, his hair was a bit longer and his amber eyes more mature looking. But his voice...hot damn. He was so...wow.

I found out later that the Elders had finally given him permission to move to Tomoeda after all those years. Syaoran had been begging and begging and begging for permission and he finally got it. I was the happiest girl alive.

After that, we were together a lot. And we were, as Eriol calls it, a '_packaged deal_'. He's always liked giving things nicknames. Eriol's just like that…weird but funny at the same time. Syaoran says that's only one of the many things that make Eriol '_annoying as a mosquito_.' But anyway, when we were eighteen and just about finished with high school, Syaoran got a phone call from his mother. I remember his face. He was fear stricken when he told me. He was stuttering and pale but blushing at the same time.

**_"S-Sakura...Mother said...Mother said that...if I want to stay here in Tomoeda, I-I have to...get married."_**

Don't you think he's cute when he stutters! I swear, he should stutter more often. But then, I guess that wouldn't make it extra special when he does, would it? After all, Syaoran hates stuttering.

Well anyway, I had a big smile on my face, contrast to his paling face. I agreed. I wanted to stay with him forever. I was ready to marry the man I loved. I guess that's what you start thinking when you're a teen with undying love for someone and he feels the same way. I didn't see it at the time. All I cared about was being with him and him only. I didn't realize that it would be extremely hard. But luckily for me, Syaoran did.

He's always the smart one, don't you think? It's so not fair. It's like he's always there to make me realize my rash decisions before I make them. But, I guess that's a good thing, right? Still...it sort of annoys me how he always has the right answers.

After I told him that I would happily get married at age eighteen, he paled even more.

**_"B-But Sakura!_****_ We're eighteen! We didn't even graduate yet! I-I mean...I love you. You know that. B-But marriage at age eighteen?"_**

Well, after a few arguments, we finally decided to consult with my father and brother. Kero and Yukito were also at the scene at the time. After all, they really are like family to us. Syaoran was nervous. He had spent lots of time at my house before that night, but I guess considering the situation, he was pretty worried that they'd do something to him.

Erm...I guess my family agreed with Syaoran on that matter because otou-san fainted and onii-chan picked up Syaoran by the collar while Yukito and Kero helped out otou-san. I was just standing there, yelling at onii-chan to let Syaoran go. Now that I look back on it, that was a pretty funny night.

After that, otou-san and onii-chan talked to Syaoran's mother and the Elders and explained that we were way too young. Otou-san said that he knew we were in love and that he wouldn't mind it if we married, but we were just too young and couldn't make it financially. But the Elders were stubborn. They said that if Syaoran really loved me, he'd have to get married to me as soon as possible and it was a Li custom to get married at age eighteen. But after much persuasion, otou-san finally managed a compromise. We'd get married at twenty and we had to attend college and have a steady income.

Wow. Getting married sure takes a lot of thinking. But good ole' Dad was there to help us out. I guess he had the same experience with okaa-san before. After all, she was sixteen when they married. I love my daddy.

But you know what Eriol had said about the whole thing? He laughed.

**_"The Elders are worried that the clan might not prosper. After all, since Syaoran's their leader and since there was no one to take after him when he's dead, they needed an heir as soon as possible. Ha! They must think that if Syaoran didn't meet you, Sakura, he would have never gotten married! After all, he's not exactly...well...what the ladies are after."_**

I must admit, it was pretty funny. After all, we all know Eriol loves cracking on Syaoran. But I guess it's not as fun for Syaoran. He gave his '_friend_' a black eye. Poor Eriol.

Well, when we turned twenty and were in college, Syaoran and I were both working and had a good amount of money coming in.

Besides, Syaoran was the leader of the clan! You think he wasn't rich?

We got married in Hong Kong. Everyone from home was there and it was a small but cozy wedding outside in the Li mansion's backyard. I, of course, was in my gown that Tomoyo made especially for me. She was my maid of honor, and much to everyone's surprise, Eriol was Syaoran's best man.

When we questioned why, he just shrugged and told us to shut up. Aww...I knew Syaoran truly did appreciate what Eriol has done for him over the years. He just doesn't like showing it to the '_four-eyed freak,_' as he calls him.

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, and Meiling were my bride's maids and as for Syaoran's groomsmen, he had Yamazaki, Meiling's fiancé, Yukito, and Touya.

I forced him to take Yukito and Touya as his groomsmen. He didn't mind Yukito being in it, but as for Touya...well, let's just say I had to put up a fight. But of course, I always win!

Nakuru was in charge of the decorations and food, and of course, my father walked me down the aisle to give me away. I remember that he had tears in his eyes as he said that I looked exactly like okaa-san. Kero and Spinel-chan wanted to be in it too. But we were doubtful. After all, there were people at the wedding that didn't know about our magic. But they whined and begged so much that we finally let them. As Nakuru - volunteering to be the flower girl since we didn't have one...weird eh? - walked down the aisle throwing cherry blossoms on the path, Spinel-chan and Kero were in her basket, secretly throwing a few blossoms. I hope no one noticed them. If they did, they didn't say anything.

I remember that after we made our vows and said '_I do_,' the minister said, "You may kiss the bride." It was over. It had seemed so short. It seemed like I didn't even realize it was happening. It had just sunk in when he said those words. I was upset with myself because I had missed my own wedding even though I was in it. I was still in shock. But then when Syaoran looked at me he frowned and whispered that I was crying. When I slightly shrugged, he must've gotten worried because he was looking at me with that eye of his that said 'Did-I-Do-Something-Wrong'. He asked me if I regretted it. I practically yelled at him.

**_"Baka!_****_ Of course not! I-I...It just went too fast..."_**

Then he smiled and swooped down and captured my lips. Cheers and whoops were heard as he added a little tongue to it. It's not like we hadn't kissed with tongue before, but you usually don't do that in front of a minister and your family. Hehe. I think Syaoran got into trouble with his mother and the Elders afterwards. I know _I_ got into trouble with my family…well, actually just onii-chan.

But anyway, I was Li Sakura. It felt great.

Well, after marriage, the Elders asked us to do another thing.

You guessed it.

Kids.

I still could remember Syaoran getting red as he stood there next to me, holding my hand. We were standing in front of the Elders, our wedding rings glittering in the light. It was the day right after our marriage when they asked us.

I had shrugged and grinned.

**_"How soon do you want them?"_**

I guess I kind of gave Syaoran a shock because he turned to me with that pale, yet blushing face.

Aww...he's so cute when he blushes.

**_"W-Wait Sakura!_****_ We just got married yesterday!"_**

I shrugged. I had no problem with that. I had just gotten married to the person I loved! If I could do that at age twenty, I could do anything. But of course Syaoran had seen the realistic point of view. Hmm, I don't think he was used to babies. After all, he's the youngest in his family, even from his cousins.

Besides, I think he was kind of shy. Teehee. But honestly, I didn't mind doing anything like that with him at all. I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am. Hehe. Just kidding.

But once again we consulted my family. Onii-chan looked so funny when we told him! He had grown pale at the very thought and had strangled Syaoran while Yukito calmed him down. Otou-san was deep in thought. Then when onii-chan let go of Syaoran, otou-san went up to Syaoran and gave him a look that I had never seen before. Syaoran was as nervous as I was.

**_"You're both a married couple now. I know you promised to take care of her at the altar but I'll ask you personally myself. Are you going to cherish, protect, comfort, and love my daughter until death do you part? Will you take on the responsibilities of the household and also the responsibilities of any additions to this new family?"_**

Syaoran had taken a deep breath, facing my father bravely. Gosh...how I love that guy.

**_"Yes. I do."_**

My father smiled and patted Syaoran on his shoulder, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

**_"Well, it's your decision. You make the decision together. You're a married couple now after all. Whatever you decide is fine with me. I think Sakura did a good job in choosing you, Li Syaoran. I really think so."_**

You're damn right I chose right!

Well, after that, we told the Elders our conclusion. We said that I would at least get pregnant by the end of the year. We had a reasonable amount of time left too, so we thought that we'd have at least a little time to ourselves before then. And that's what we did. We bought a house in Tomoeda, but we also hada homeat the Li mansion in Hong Kong. We decided that we wanted to live in Japan for now. It was a better place for the kids. Besides, it was my hometown. I didn't want to leave. But we also decided that we'd spend summers at the Li mansion when the kids were born. We wanted them to know both sides of their family. Syaoran worked as the president in a branch that the Li clan had near Tomoeda. Aside from that, he also took control of the clan from there. I thought that it must've been hard being so far from the main company so I asked if he wanted to go to Hong Kong where the clan actually was. He said no. He wanted me to stay in Tomoeda with my family and friends. He also said that he liked it better here. He wasn't getting squished by his sisters or pressured by his mother. To him, this was more like his home than Hong Kong.

He also said he wanted to stay here with me.

I said it before and I'll say it again. Gosh...how I love that guy.

Well, it came to December. I noticed Syaoran was getting fidgety so I asked him what was wrong. He said that it was nearing the end of the year with a bright red blush on his face. So...it happened. Actually, Syaoran practically jumped on me when I said that we could. He asked me how I could be so patient. Ha! Funny guy.

Even Syaoran feels that way sometimes, I guess. After all, he is a guy.

But, yeah. I got pregnant. And nine months later I gave birth to a boy. Syaoran was surprised that it was a boy actually. When I asked why he said:

**_"Well, Lis don't usually get boys. My mother didn't get me until after all my older sisters. She said there was some kind of curse on us."_**

When Eriol heard, he just said:

**_"Maybe Li men just don't do it right."_**

He got another black eye.

Well, that's basically it. I named my first boy Shun and now I'm thirty-two. He's twelve now, getting into his teens. He looks exactly like his father, except with emerald eyes. And unlike his father, he loves to talk and tease. Syaoran had frowned when he found out. He said that Shun probably was hanging out with his '_Uncle_' Eriol too much. But he still spent a lot of time with his father too. Shun loved learning martial arts and sword techniques from him. He's really eager to learn. It's like a blank mind that you have to fill up! I love talking to him. I even find out who he has a crush on at school. Hehe...I'm planning to go talk to the little girl when I get to see her. I'm an evil mother.

Oh yeah! And Eriol and Tomoyo? They're married! They got married a few years after us when they were twenty-six. They're also living here in Tomoeda, a few blocks away. They have a kid and are expecting another one soon. When I teased him about it, Eriol had wink and said:

**_"Unlike some people, I know how to get a lady in bed."_**

I held back Syaoran this time so Eriol could run.

But anyway, I have a baby girl too. Suri's the cutest thing in the world. She's five and follows her brother around a lot. He didn't seem to mind so much before, but now that he's '_older_' he seems to get annoyed. Oh well. That's how kids are. I think Suri really likes Syaoran. I remember when she was born, she had wrapped her small hand around his finger and he started crying in joy. And as Suri grew up, she hid behind Syaoran when Shun chased after her or scared her. It's such a cute scene!

But now I'm expecting another one. Yup. Syaoran did it again. His mother should spank him for being such a bad boy.

Oh well. I'm not complaining.

I heard someone going down the steps as I finished the eggs whileremembering my past at the same time. Flopping the pancakes onto a serving plate, I suddenly felt someone hug me from behind. I giggled. "Woke up late?"

Syaoran nodded, kissing my neck a bit. He smelled distinctly of our shampoo and his cologne that I'll never get sick of. He was also dressed in nice khaki pants, a long sleeved shirt for work, black shoes, and a crooked tie. He looked so good, I almost asked him not to go to work. "You didn't wake me up," he mumbled, nibbling on my ear.

I giggled due to the ticklish feeling I get when he did that and pretended to pout. "Well, now you know how it feels like to be late."

He grinned. He tended to do that often now which was a surprise for many. "Ohayo," he said hugging me even more from behind as I finished the breakfast.

"Ohayo," I replied.

Then, he rubbed my swelling tummy and chuckled. "You too. Ohayou," he said to the growing baby inside me.

I smiled. "You're silly. But she says good morning to you too, Daddy. Want some breakfast?"

He nodded, unwrapped his arms around me, and sat at the table. "Sure. I have some time. It's only six thirty-five."

I set the finished breakfast on the table, taking out more plates and cups for the kids. Suddenly Kero came floating into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Ohayo. Breakfast ready?"

I nodded and smiled. "Want some syrup on those pancakes?"

He seemed to abandon his sleepy mood and nodded excitedly. He never lost his taste for food. Then, flying over to the table he frowned as I went to the fridge.

"Hey Gaki," he said with a frown. "You're letting her get everything ready! Get off your lazy ass! You got her pregnant - for the third time if I may add. Take some responsibility!"

Syaoran glared hard at the '_stuffed animal_' as I laughed. They'd always stay the same. Don't worry, inside they really like each other. It's just like with Syaoran and Eriol.

"She won't let me," he said with a sigh. It's true. I don't like it when he treats me like I can't do anything when I'm pregnant. I have nothing else to do so let me do it, you know? "Every time I try to help, she gets mad."

Kero looked my way for confirmation for this and I nodded. He looked kind of disappointed that he didn't have an excuse to tease Syaoran.

"I hate staying at home doing nothing!" I whined. "If you didn't get me pregnant, I'd be at some school teaching kids," I said.

Oh yeah. I'm a teacher. After I married Syaoran, I didn't want to be the kind of woman to just sit around doing nothing at home. So I started learning to be a teacher. But I stopped my education when Shun started growing up. It was just too much work to be a full time teacher. But, I _am_ a substitute teacher. I guess you can call that my somewhat part time job. I realized that when I wasn't swapped with housework and taking care of a baby in my belly, I could teach if anyone needed me. I remember about a short time before Suri was born, I told Syaoran that I got a call from a high school. They had asked me to fill in for a teacher for a whole month! I accepted it right away! It was my perfect chance since Shun would be at school and I wasn't pregnant. I had never taught at a high school before. But Syaoran wasn't as thrilled and I got irritated. We even didn't talk for a few days! But I finally asked him why he was upset and he had frowned, and started to suddenly hug me.

**_"That's a high school, Sakura! With high school boys! And...well...you kind of look young for your age..."_**

I forgave him right away! I mean, how could you resist that? He was scared that a couple of teenage boys would start having the hots for me. Aww...Syaoran's so sweet!

But I took the job anyway. I couldn't resist the urge to teach. It was a fun month too! In fact, some of the students I taught still keep in touch with me! But I guess Syaoran was right though...some guys _did_ kinda stare at me...

Oh well. I remember during that month, that Syaoran had a day off from work and had dropped off some things that we needed for a project. They didn't know that I was married but the girls were swooning, I tell ya! I sorta got jealous! That's when my class finally asked me how old I was and Syaoran stood there holding a box of materials. I told them and they were shocked. Later on, Syaoran even told me that the guys looked disappointed. But I kind of regret saying something to him after he told me that.

**_"Aww!_****_ They got disappointed? That's too bad. A lot of them were really cute."_**

I thought he knew I was just kidding. I even winked but I guess he probably thought it was a suggestive wink or something. He looked so depressed and angry after I said that, he didn't talk to me the entire day until that night! Aww...Syaoran's so cute, ne?

Wait! He's mine! You can't take him! Teehee.

"Are you getting out of here today, Kero?" Syaoran asked with a smirk. "Shouldn't you spend time with Fujitaka-san? He really appreciates having you around, you know. Maybe we should get a leash for you and tie you inside the house so you won't come here anymore."

I laughed again, setting the syrup on the table. Kero often spent time with otou-san since he was alone in the house. Touya had married Kaho before I was even married so Kero liked going with otou-san. Besides, my old room was now all his. He had the video games there too. I sometimes shiver when I see my old room with its food littered floor.

"Hey Syaoran," I said, decided to tease the easily teased guy, "I should get you a leash, too. You squirm a lot in bed."

Kero erupted in laughter as Syaoran turned bright red, "I-I do not!"

"Or maybe a whip will do you good."

Kero was laughing so much that he had fallen face flat on his pancake as Syaoran turned even redder. "S-Sakura! You're a pregnant woman! Y-You shouldn't be talking like that!"

"Hey, you're the one who got me pregnant. And correction: I'm a _young_ pregnant woman. You made me sound too old, Syaoran," I said with a fake pout, "And thirty-two is _not_ old."

He murmured something he couldn't hear but I let it go for now. Two small heads appeared in the kitchen, one child much taller than the other who was rubbing her tired eyes. Shun grinned widely. "Did I hear something about a whip being used in bed?"

Syaoran practically chocked on his food. "Y-You shouldn't know about those things!"

He frowned as he and his little sister slid onto their seats at the table.

"Syaoran, he's twelve now," I said. "You certainly knew about that stuff when you were twelve."

He rolled his eyes. "Still...just a day ago he was in his cradle, peeing in his pants and tiring me out."

Shun frowned again, but his green eyes glittered with delight. He didn't mind it when his father made fun of him, much like Eriol-kun. Hmm...I guess Shun _has_ been hanging out with Eriol too much. "Aww 'tou-san. Stop it."

"Doesn't a whip hurt people?" innocent Suri suddenly said, her childish voice sounding like the cutest thing in my ears. She began gobbling up food with a frown. "Why would you use a whip on otou-san?"

Shun and Kero laughed as Syaoran and I looked at each other in nervousness.

"Yes it _does_ hurt people," I said slowly.

"That's why you should never _ever_ use it. _Hear me_? _NEVER,_" Syaoran finished, sounding really protective.

I guess the dads and brothers go harder on the girls. Jeez...and Syaoran calls Touya overprotective. I feel sorry for anyone Suri will like in the future. Syaoran could be exactly like Touya...or even worse!

Suri must've heard his angry tone of voice because she instantly quieted up and nodded meekly. I laughed and gave her a brief hug. "Oh, Suri. Your father's just...uhh...being him. He's not mad."

She nodded, smiling up at me. Aww...what the cutest little thing! Her amber eyes looked exactly like Syaoran's except bigger somehow and extremely innocent. Otou-san said that Suri looks like me when I was younger. I wonder if I was as cute as her. Nah. Probably not.

"Hey, 'kaa-san," Shun said after drinking some juice. "Can I bring Kero to school again?"

Kero looked excited and looked at me with begging eyes.

"No," Syaoran and I said in unison.

Shun frowned. "Aww! Why not!"

"I won't do anything! Promise!" Kero said.

"That's what you said last time..." I warned, remembering the mess I had to clean up that day. Kero had been seen floating around in the classroom while Shun talked to him.

I saw Kero and Shun glance at each other. "Good point," Shun said.

Shun and Kero always liked hanging out together. I always thought that it was a good thing but of course Syaoran disagreed. I guess he's right. Kero can be a bad influence on my boy sometimes. But most of the time, they're just trying to have fun.

"But it won't happen again!"

"Yeah! I won't go flying again!"

Syaoran sighed. He liked taking care of arguments. Probably because he did that a lot at work. I would never like to settle arguments. It one thing I hate when I teach as a substitute teacher. The kids always fight. But I don't have to worry at home because Syaoran takes care of that section and he's pretty good with it too.

As they bickered over the breakfast table, I noticed little Suri-chan looking at her food distractedly. She was just staring at it, not even picking up any utensils to eat. Something must've been on her mind. Believe me. I know when it comes to people being distracted. Syaoran was almost always distracted. I could see it in his eyes. It was the same with Suri.

Since I was sitting beside her, I stroke her smooth hair gently. "Something wrong, baby?" I asked. She seemed to jump when she heard me.

"Okaa-san?" Suri said suddenly as if something were on her mind. "Do I have to go to school?"

"You don't want to go to school?" I asked. Did kids stop wanting to go to school this early nowadays? She was only five! With me, I had been in middle school when I found that school was extremely boring.

She shook her head and looked up at me, her eyes getting watery. I was starting to get worried. Did something happen that I didn't know of?

"It's just..." she sighed deeply and looked away. It sounded almost as if she were burdened with a big responsibility or problem.

"C'mon, you can tell your mommy," I said, pinching her nose a bit, trying to get her to laugh. She laughed and pushed my hand away. Seeing her smile, I guess I completed that small mission. "So? What is it?" I asked, hearing the boys and Kero getting to the climax of their argument.

"Well, where do babies come from?"

I froze. How can I answer that! I never thought I'd have this talk with her when she was _five_!

Syaoran, Shun and Kero must've heard too because as I stared at her with wide eyes, I heard Syaoran sputtering as he drank his coffee and the rest of the table was silent. Kero and Shun weren't even begging anymore.

We all saw little Suri blink in confusion. "What?"

Syaoran's face grew pale as Shun's and Kero's grew red trying to hold in their laughter. The next thing I knew it, they were laughing like there was no tomorrow and Syaoran was muttering some obscenities under his breath. Normally, I would scold him for saying cusses in front of the kids but I was too busy trying to figure out what to say.

"Wh-What does that have to do with you not going to school?" I asked. I decided that was the safest way for now.

"Well, yesterday during snack time, when I told Hideki-kun that I was going to have a baby sister, he asked me if a big bird with a long beak came to our house. When I asked him why, he said that the bird talks to the parents about babies. If you say yes, he's going to deliver it right away. That's silly, ne? Because then why is the baby _inside_ you? When I asked that, he just called me..." she stopped, tears coming to her eyes.

"What'd he call you!" Syaoran boomed before I even got a chance to open my mouth. He still has that temper of his.

"...He called me stupid for not knowing! I hate school! I never want to go ever, ever, ever, ever, ever again!" she finished, a small tear escaping down her cheek.

"NANI? What does this boy look like? Who're his parents? Where–"

I hushed my husband with a look but he continued muttering under his breath. Shun and Kero were now pretty silent, just watching what was happening with amused faces. I hoped they wouldn't open their mouths. They would make the whole matter worse if they did with Kero's comments and Shun's jokes. But luckily they didn't...yet.

Wiping the tear away from my poor daughter's face, I hugged her which pulled her close to my swelling stomach. I felt her poking it carefully and had to give a small smile. It was pretty funny. It's hard to imagine yourself being so innocent when you're my age now. It's amazing that I was holding one so innocent in my arms right now...actually...one innocent being was also inside me too.

"So is it true, okaa-san?" Suri asked, still poking my abdomen. "Did a big bird with a big beak come? When did it come? How come I never saw it? How did the baby get inside you?"

"Suri," Shun said gently although I knew he was trying to hold in laughter. "That Hideki guy you're talking about is wrong. There's no big bird."

Thank goodness he didn't joke around.

"Then where does it come from?"

"Well..." I said, watching Syaoran closely who was now sitting stiffly in his chair looking half angry half shocked, "…from me!" Whew. What a close one.

"How?"

Darn.

I heard Shun and my good-for-nothing guardian snickering. "Well...uhh...they...they grow inside of me and when they're big enough it comes out."

"But how does it get there in the first place? You don't have a baby in you all the time, do you?" she asked, sounding slightly frustrated as if she knew I was trying to stall.

"Well...it's kinda like...umm..." How come kids are so tough to handle? I was speechless. I couldn't think of anything at all. Stuttering, I looked to Syaoran who was still sitting there in a daze. I had no help from Shun and Kero either who were laughing their heads off again. I was trapped. How could I tell her how...babies are made?

"Are they made by kissing? You and otou-san kiss all the time," she made a disgusted look on her face.

Great. Another question. "N-No...kissing doesn't...make babies," I said.

"Then how are they made?"

Desperate for help, I kicked Syaoran's leg under the table and he yelped in surprise. Begging him with my eyes, he turned even paler but he began to talk anyway much to my relief.

"Well, Suri-chan..." he said leaning closer to our daughter. "Wh-When...when a man and a woman love each other...when they're _really, really, really, really, really, really, really_ older than you are right now...they get _married_...and uhh..."

I smacked him on the head as Suri looked at us in confusion. He rubbed the back of his head looking at me apologetically as more laughter erupted in the background.

"I-I'm sorry...I just don't know what to say..." he said, still rubbing his head, "My mom never told me this kind of stuff...and my dad wasn't there a lot of my childhood so..."

Suddenly Suri seemed to jump. "Oh! I think I know now!"

Syaoran and I looked at each other and then at her as the two clowns got quiet.

She smiled happily at us, her eyes sparkling and her melancholy mood gone. "They come from heaven! All babies were first made in heaven and then when everyone dies they go to heaven, ne? Just like where Grandma and Grandpa are! Well, not Grandpa Fujitaka living a few blocks away and not Grandma Yelan in Hong Kong. The ones that I didn't meet, I mean. The ones that you said were in heaven! Am I right? Babies come from heaven?" She gasped in happiness as another thought came to her. "Maybe the people who went to heaven when they died take care of the babies that aren't born yet! If that's true, then maybe I _did_ get to see Grandma and Grandpa before I came here!" She jumped off the seat, everyone staring at her in awe. "Hmm..." she thought, a small finger to her chin, "It sounds like...I forget the word...umm...mira-miracle? Yeah! It sounds like a miracle, ne? Grandma Yelan told me that miracles were things that are really...umm...I think '_remarkable_' was the word. She said that the word means that they're really special and wonderful or a happy thing that doesn't happen often! But I'm not really sure what the second meaning is so I just say it's the first meaning. So since babies are miracles, and I was a baby, _I'm _really special too!" Giving a cheerful smile, she ran towards the steps. "I'm going to get ready for school now!" she shouted as we heard footsteps climbing up. "Now I know where babies come from! Wait until he finds out! Arigatou!"

Before they knew it she was gone.

Shun and Kero looked at us, shock written all over their faces. "Gosh...behind all that shyness, she really has an imagination," Shun muttered as he left the table. Kero flew next to him as they discussed what just happened. Before we knew it, they were gone upstairs too. All three meals were left half-finished...even Kero's.

Syaoran and I looked at each other, a placid smile on each of our faces.

"Whew that was close," he said as he transferred seats from his last one to sit next to me. Slinging his arms around me, he smirked. "You know, she's right."

I smiled back, still amazed at what my little girl just thought up. Kids really are amazing sometimes. "Hmm?"

I felt his hand rub my tummy as he whispered in my ear. "They're miracles. This is all a miracle. It's a miracle that I even found you in the first place."

I nodded, hugging him back and taking in the scent of his cologne again. Leaning my head against his shoulder, I peacefully stayed like that. The sun streamed in through the window and the clock struck seven times. Seven o'clock. The kids would be leaving in an hour and Syaoran was late for work. He didn't even seem to notice though.

_"You're right. This is all a miracle."_

_-_

**The End.**

* * *

_Edited__: May 15, 2005_


End file.
